Never Viking
by Night Fury Chick
Summary: Hiccup wasnt your normal 5 year old. He was too skinny, too creative and innocently destructive. He wasn't Viking, He never was...


**Hey guys! Not much to say, just if you could review, Fav/Follow that would be great. Enjoy **** I've been thinking of this idea for a while now. **

"Daddy I don't understand why I'm in trouble!" Hiccup desperately said while trying hard to get his hands out of his father's grip. Being hauled up the stairs wasn't fun, it wasn't the first time either. "Hiccup, You barged into the arena when Spitelout had finished battling a dragon, and told him that it was wrong to hit the beast and that you would never do such a BAD thing, why do you think you're in trouble!" Stoick pushed the young 5 year old into his room while he had a hard time wrapping his mind of the situation.

"But, Daddy it's true! The Dragon was crying when Spitelout was hitting it with that really big knife, it was telling him to stop hurting him!"

Stoick looked at his small son like he just said something berserk, and to him he did. "Hiccup, they're animals. They don't cry, they don't play, they only kill. Stop-"He was cut off by his son. "Daddy, it's true. I heard him!" Stoick looked at his son. There was honesty in those emerald eyes, but it was impossible. "Hiccup, stop. You're grounded and that's it." When he began to walk towards the wooden door he heard Hiccup say. "I'm never going to hurt them." He stopped and turned around red faced. "Hiccup stop acting like a… like a hiccup, Start acting like a PROPER VIKING!" Hiccup flinched and stepped back by the harsh words. Fear consuming his insides as he stared at Stoick, whom was satisfied in making his point clear and left. "Proper Viking?" Hiccup piped.

He was confused. His daddy had always said he would be the best Viking on Berk he had always been himself when his Daddy would say that, so didn't that make him a Viking already?

Hiccup knew he wasn't crazy. The small, blue dragon with a spiky tail had been crying. 'Stop, please! You're hurting me!' it had kept saying. Why didn't anyone else hear it? Maybe if he took a walk in the forest he could figure out why. He's heard Gabber say that Dragons like living there, so maybe he could go ask one. Besides, he would be safe. His name wourds off evil creatures.

Getting up, he made his way towards the door. When he tried opening it, it didn't. 'Daddy probably locked it from the other side' he thought. He looked around his room for anything that he could use to make his escape. Toys? No. Books? No. A shield? Maybe. Rope? Yes. A hammer? Yes. A nail? Yes. A small idea creeped into Hiccup's young mind. He grabbed the red shield, the thick rope, the heavy hammer, and the small nail and got to work. Using the hammer and the nail he made three holes into the shield. Then grabbed the thick rope and tied them in and out like a shirt. He had seen how buckets in wells work, they go all the way down then they go back up.

Tying the rope around the bed's leg he put the shield out of the window. The sun was high above the sky as a small breeze explored the island. Hiccup grabbed the other end of the rope and climbed atop the shield. Being light-weighed helped a lot. 'I'm happy I didn't take those chicken legs away from Fishlegs.' He thought as he made his way down. Unfortunately, the rope was only so long. When he let go; he fell onto the scratchy ground. "I made it!" He cried swiping the dirt off of his face.

He ran into the forest. The sounds of chirping crickets, and chirping birds made him feel better. He knew that the dragons were bad, but maybe only some were. He walked along a small dirt path, counting the pebbles he passed and stopped when he hears a loud… BOOM! Hiccup threw himself onto the ground, and crawled to the shelter of a small group of bushes. Looking around, Hiccup tried to find out where the sound was coming from. To his left were two dragons in a magnificent cove. A big, red one with two wings, a long neck and black markings; a Monstrous Nightmare. He had heard Fishlegs talking about them. They were supposed to be very unpredictable. Then there was a dragon he had never seen before; it was smaller than the Nightmare. It was as black as the night sky, had two wings, four legs, a long two-finned tail and green eyes. "*Gasp*, a new species!" He whispered. They growled and circled each other for a few moments, then the black dragon shot a blast that looked like purple-blue lightening towards the Nightmare, hitting it in the underside of the neck, it screeched at the pain and quickly flew away. Unfortunately, the ground shook from the impact of the blast, causing Hiccup to roll away from the bushes and down into the cove.

Hiccup screamed with all his might as he fell, he didn't know if he was going to land on the ground or on the water. That mystery was quickly forgotten when he felt icy water prickling his skin, he furiously swam to the surface with his eyes closed tight. His vision was an explosion of different colors, as his little lungs were giving out due to the lack of oxygen. When he made it to the surface, he gulped in air and dog paddled onto the shore.

For a second he forgot there was a rather surprised dragon staring at him. Looking down at his muddy clothes he whined and collapsed onto the ground. "Great, how am I going to explain this to Daddy? He's going to be mad again." Turning the young boy froze. The black dragon was less than three feet away from him. Gulping, he back away until his back collided with the wall. He had seen dragons before, but he had never been with one. What am I going to do? Hiccup thought.

I could do nothing more but watch as a tiny, brown haired, human hatchling fell from its shelter and into the water below. Moments later it resurfaced and swam towards the shore. How could this day get any worse?! First, I had been tracked down by the Queen's crazy Nightmare, and now this!

I studied the hatchling. He was skinny, too skinny for his kind, he wasn't wearing any weapons either. Normally even young ones would hurt us with swords or some other weapon. I walked towards him, because of his eyes. They were so full of light, joy and BIG! He didn't smell like he's ever killed anything before, he didn't have that horrible smell around him. So, I decided to investigate. "Great, how am I going to explain this to Daddy? He's going to be mad again."

I wasn't expecting that. Vikings usually say stuff like "I'll cut out your heart and bestow it as a gift to the Gods" or some other nonsense. I stopped when I was about 3 feet away from him, I sniffed the air. His smell was of loneliness, hurt, charcoal, fire, and that wonderful smell rain leaves behind. He wasn't Viking, they traveled in flocks and were never lonely. Then what was he? I growled at my loss of what to do. It wasn't the best idea seeing I had been looking straight at him when I growled (And may have shown my teeth accidently). His eyes filled up with crystalline tears and he sat down on the ground and began to cry softly. I could hear stuff like 'Why did I come here?' 'Daddy doesn't know I'm out' 'My name is supposed to woard of evil creatures so why am I trapped' and 'He thinks I'm still grounded for thinking that it was bad that uncle Spitelout was hitting that poor dragon while it was saying not to hurt it'. That caught me by total surprise. He- he could understand us?

I decided to wait until he calmed down to solve this mess, but he wouldn't stop. Eventually I grew annoyed with the cries and nudged him. He froze. Moments later he looked up, his eyes were all red and puffy. It creeped me out a bit, but I ignored it (as best I could). I knew that the opportunity might not last, so I made my eyes go the biggest I've ever seen them go and showed him a toothless smile. He giggled, "Toothless!" then he stopped, "Toothless? Is that your name?" I didn't want to upset him again so I nodded my head up and down. "Cool! Oh, sorry I fell into your house Mr. Toothless even though it has no roof it's a pretty cool house." He looked around with awe in his eyes. I wouldn't blame him, the lake was as clear and sparkly as a diamond, and the clouds were now a sunlight golden. He quickly stopped, and looked at me once more. "Mr. Toothless, I am here to ask you a question," my ears perked up as I waited for the question "Can dragons talk?" I knew that that was an obvious 'yes'. If I said something and he hears me that can prove my theory. _"We can, but only a little bit in our LIFE, unless_ it's _other dragons_." His eyes went wide as his mouth opened slightly. "I-I heard you!" he began jumping up and down in joy. I was rather amused.

"Now we can talk," I laid down on the soft grass and waited. "How old are you? What dragon are you? Wait don't answer that one, uh ok why can't other hear you? Want to be friends?" I was getting a headache rather quickly. _"Slow down!"_ he stopped _"Right now, I am 5 years old. In dragon years you're_ _an adult at one year."_ He giggled and began to roll onto the ground hysterically. "Gobber must be very old then!" he hollered. Gobber? Who or what was a Gobber? I was totally confused. Thunder brought my attention, the rain was minutes away. I got up and entered a small cave, but something wasn't right. The hatchling was still outside.

He looked at me like I was crazy, then he noticed.

"Daddy says that it's rude to go into someone's room without permission."

Thunder changed his mind. He didn't walk, he RAN to me. Seconds after he walked in, a blinding storm of hail and rain unleashed. "Want to know about my life?" he asked while looking at me. I purred, seeing I could no longer talk.

"Well, I live on the island of Berk. My Daddy is the chief, his name is Stoick the Vast. I- I never met my Mommy, but Daddy says she really loved me. I'm not really a Viking, Daddy told me that today. I don't really have any friends. I'm always being picked on by meanies, but Daddy says it's good that I learn to defend myself."

I was angry. What kind of sire puts his hatchling in danger? I looked down at the hatchling, his eyes held pain and suffering. I wasn't going to let him go back to that village, he wasn't Viking. He was mine now.

**Ok, sorry for the grammar errors. Toothless and the rest of the dragons have a limited amount of talking in their LIFE. So, Toothless can no longer talk to Hiccup, but Hiccup knows what he means because he's really good at understanding dragons. Stoick's reaction to Hiccup's disappearance will be posted on the next chapter as well as the plan that Toothless has rolled up his sleeve- or scales. Also, Toothless is kind of childish at the moment, but will mature in the later chaps. CUTE ADORABLE HICCUP! XD. If you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them, Bye. **

**P.S. I'm making a playlist using ALL HTTYD songs (from the first movie and the last movie) if you have any ideas please let me know. **

**Bye! **

**~Nightfuryprincess**


End file.
